


Hooked

by Redpanda18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned allergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpanda18/pseuds/Redpanda18
Summary: “Kiss me.”“Excuse me?”“Oikawa, I swear I’ll never ask you for anything ever again if you do this one last thing for me.” Iwaizumi pleads.“...you sure know how to break me Iwaizumi Hajime” Oikawa whispers softly.Iwaizumi can taste the salt of Oikawa’s tears when the other leans in and gently presses his lips against Iwaizumi’s. He wanted-no, still wants Oikawa back in his life. But not like this, never like this.





	1. How It All Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Beware there is angst in this chapter!

It’s been three months since Oikawa graduated and started university. It’s been five months since Oikawa and Iwaizumi broke up. But it’s been about a year since Minori started harassing Oikawa.

 

Minori is actually the cause of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s breakup. In the last part of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s third year they finally started dating. Iwaizumi actually mustered up the courage to ask him out after practice one day and Oikawa accepted enthusiastically. Everyone was extremely supportive, especially the volleyball team. Most of the second years went on and on about how long it took them to get it together, but Oikawa knew they were happy. But there was one thing, one person that was bothering him.

 

Minori was in the same year as Oikawa and Iwaizumi so he was able to get pretty close to them, closer to Iwaizumi that is. Oikawa knew from the moment he laid eyes on the other boy that he was a threat. Minori went out of his way to harass Oikawa everyday while making sure Iwaizumi never knew. Oikawa never said anything because he thought Minori would eventually realize Iwaizumi was his and back off. But he did the exact opposite.

 

As Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s relationship began to flatline, Minori started to worm his way into Iwaizumi’s life. Oikawa knew his relationship with his childhood friend was starting to become boring because of the same old routine, but he never expected his best friend, his boyfriend, to betray him. Minori easily slipped into Iwaizumi’s life and got close to him because he was in the same class as Iwaizumi in their third year while Oikawa was in a different one. Without Oikawa there, Minori was able to do as he pleased.

 

One day after school, when Oikawa stopped by Iwaizumi’s classroom like usual so they could walk to practice together, he found Minori making out with _his_ boyfriend. The thing that hurt the most wasn't even the smug look Minori sent over Iwaizumi’s shoulder, it was the fact that Iwaizumi didn't even resist. In fact, he seemed to be completely absorbed in the moment as he cheated right in front of Oikawa.

 

Oikawa was so shocked and hurt that he wasn't able to move. He was paralyzed when Iwaizumi finally opened his eyes and realized Oikawa had seen. Before Iwaizumi could explain himself Minori had wrapped an arm around his waist and declared that Iwaizumi was his now. Oikawa had taken that moment to flee the room without even so much as a glance behind him. After that, Iwaizumi hadn't even tried to explain what happened so Oikawa took that as a sign that they were over. Practice was extremely awkward but they managed, and then graduation came and they parted ways without a word.

 

Oikawa is attending university in Tokyo right now on a volleyball scholarship. He's a regular already but he can't seem to be happy about it. He's still not over Iwaizumi even though it's been three months. But he has known Iwaizumi since they were kids and it's not easy to forget someone who has always been there.

 

Oikawa smiles bitterly as he laces up his shoes. He needs to be focusing on volleyball and classes not his pathetic love life. Once Oikawa has finished tying his shoes he grabs a volleyball from the cart and starts practicing his serve. He's improved it a bit since last year but it can still be better. He's only on his tenth serve when he hears his name being called.

 

“Oikawa. Are you ok?”

 

It's Yaku. The small libero from Nekoma had become unlikely friends with Oikawa. At first, the two hated each other. But as they practiced together they found that they were actually very compatible and were able to respect each other’s skills. Oikawa only knows two other people on the team besides Yaku. He knows the owl boy from Fukurodani Bokuto, and Nekoma’s captain Kuroo. The only reason he knows them is also because of Yaku who introduced him once they became friends. Now Yaku is probably Oikawa’s closest friend.

 

“Everything's great Yakkun!” Oikawa cheerfully replies as he flashes one of his fake smiles.

 

Unfortunately for Oikawa, Yaku knows him well enough now to distinguish between his different smiles. The libero frowns and narrows his eyes.

 

“Stop lying. You look terrible right now, how much did you sleep?”

 

“Rude! You can't just tell people they look terrible Yakkun.”

 

The frown on Yaku’s face turns into one of concern as he continues to search Oikawa's face for a clue as to what's wrong. Something about his expression must give it away because Yaku’s next question is right on the mark.

 

“Is it Iwaizumi?”

 

Oikawa visibly flinches. He quickly spins around so his back is to Yaku as he blinks rapidly. Today has just been overwhelming. Everything is reminding him of Iwaizumi. Suddenly he feels a warm hand on his arm and the volleyball is being slipped out of his hands as Yaku appears in front of him. Yaku holds the ball in his right hand while firmly gripping Oikawa's arm with his left as a show of comfort. Oikawa has to admit that Yaku's touch does help ground him.

 

“Let me receive some of your killer serves” Yaku suggests with a soft smile.

 

Oikawa returns the smile with a small one of his own before he takes the ball back from Yaku's outstretched hands. For some odd reason, the ball feels lighter now. Oikawa spins the ball once in his hands before tossing it up high in the air and running forward. It's a perfect toss, and for the first time in three months, he feels at home.

 

* * *

  


Oikawa hears a faint knocking sound in the distance as he slowly opens his eyes. He glances over at his clock and sees that it's only 8 in the morning, on a Saturday no less. The knocking becomes more insistent and Oikawa groans as he is forced out of bed. He pads out of his room and walks up to his dorm room door. He debates just going back to bed and hoping the other person leaves when the knocking turns into loud pounding.

 

“Hold on!” Oikawa shouts.

 

He undoes the chain on the door and quickly steps aside as the door is thrown open and Kuroo strides into the room.

 

“Hey pretty boy” Kuroo grins lazily.

 

Oikawa's face darkens.

 

“What are you doing here? I was sleeping in.”

 

“Not anymore. We're going out.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Surprise, I can't tell you.”

 

Oikawa slaps a hand to his forehead and sighs.

 

“Who's idea was this? Bokuto’s?”

 

“Good guess. Also Yaku is coming so now you have to” Kuroo reasons.

 

“No I don't, get out.”

 

“But you have to! Our squad won't be complete without you!”

 

“Squad?” Oikawa asks incredulously.

 

“Yeah, the first year volleyball team squad. And before you say no again we all agreed that you needed to get out more after practice yesterday. We don't want you to spend the weekend moping around the dorm.”

 

“W-what! I don't mope!” Oikawa stammers angrily, but it's weak.

 

Kuroo gives him a look and Oikawa deflates.

 

“Give me fifteen minutes” Oikawa sighs as he retreats back to his room.

 

Kuroo grins as he watches the setter disappear back to his room. He's figured out that when Oikawa gets caught up in the past the best thing for him is to get out and do something to take his mind off it. Oikawa has his days, and yesterday just happened to be one of them. Kuroo, Yaku, and Bokuto have gotten used to these slumps and now they know exactly what to do. But it still hurts to watch him go through it like he'll never get over the past.

 

When Oikawa finally comes out half an hour later he's wearing dark blue jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt with a nice brown jacket. He's styled his hair into perfect brown curls and Kuroo smirks at him.

 

“What?” Oikawa asks with a frown.

 

Kuroo just shakes his head as he stands up and grabs Oikawa's wrist to pull him to the door.

 

“Yaku and Bokto are already there. I told them to wait for us by the entrance” Kuroo informs Oikawa.

 

“Tetsu-” Oikawa starts.

 

“Don’t worry. This place doesn't have nuts.” Kuroo interrupts.

 

This time Oikawa is the one who grins.

 

“That’s not what I was going to ask. But thanks for telling me where we’re going!”

 

“Shoot. Well whatever. You were going to figure out anyway” Kuroo mumbles.

 

Oikawa slips his wrist out of Kuroo’s grip and slaps him on the back.

 

“Come on, let’s go before Yakkun throws a fit.”

 

Kuroo shrugs his shoulders but follows Oikawa out with a smile on his face. Hopefully this will help the other take his mind off Iwaizumi and actually have fun for once.

 

* * *

  


When Kuroo and Oikawa finally arrive at the cafe, Yaku is fuming. He kicks Kuroo in the shins and reprimands him for being late the moment he gets close enough. When Yaku is finally done with Kuroo he lightly punches Oikawa in the arm and tells him to stop moping already. Oikawa is wise enough not to protest about the fact that he doesn’t mope. Bokuto slings an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders and laughs loudly in his ear. This time, Oikawa lets him, he could use some of Bokuto’s energy.

 

The group heads inside and takes their usual table by the front window. This is Oikawa’s favorite cafe. He discovered it one day after class when he was desperate for a cup of tea. Despite what most people believe, Oikawa actually hates coffee, it’s too bitter for him. The tea at this cafe is amazing though. It reminds him of Miyagi, the tea is calming and warm and he finds that he can just sit in the cafe for hours. When Oikawa became friends with the other first years he brought them here one weekend hoping they could all bond more and the rest of them also fell in love with the place. Ever since then they made it a tradition to come here whenever Oikawa needs a distraction.

 

One time they tried to go to a different cafe for lunch to mix things up, but they didn’t realize most of the food had nuts in it. Oikawa ended up with hives all over his back and arms. Luckily he was wearing long sleeves, but after that he swore he would only ever get tea at cafes. The group never tried a different cafe after that.

 

“Were you surprised?” Bokuto asks excitedly.

 

“Yeah” Oikawa replies. He doesn’t have the heart to tell Bokuto that he managed to squeeze the truth out of Kuroo. Bokuto looks like an excited child and Oikawa doesn’t want to crush his happiness. Besides, Bokuto’s energy is a great distraction from Oikawa’s own depressing thoughts.

 

The group sits in the cafe for a while talking about random things and Oikawa finds himself feeling much lighter. Kuroo and Yaku tell tales about their terrible roommates while Oikawa laughs because he got lucky enough to have a room all to himself. Bokuto is as enthusiastic as ever as he talks about the insane inner spike he’s been practicing. Oikawa even talks about how he’s improved his own serve.

 

It’s almost noon by the time their done. Once they’re outside and about to head home Kuroo stops suddenly when his phone goes off. Kuroo’s eyes widen a fraction when he looks at his screen. This doesn’t escape Oikawa and Yaku who look at him suspiciously.

 

“Who was it?” Yaku asks when Kuroo slips his phone back into his pocket.

 

“Someone from my chemistry class. Apparently he’s holding a party at his apartment. It’s on the way back to the dorms” Kuroo explains easily.

 

“We should go!” Bokuto shouts.

 

Yaku pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

“Who goes to a party in the middle of the day?”

 

“Come on Yaku don’t be boring” Kuroo drawls.

 

Yaku glares at the former captain. Oikawa quickly steps in between them before Yaku can hit Kuroo.

 

“A party in the middle of the day is a bit weird. But it might be fun” Oikawa says casually.

 

Yaku is silent for a moment before sighing.

 

“Fine. But only because Oikawa is up to it.”

 

“Thanks Yakkun!” Kuroo mocks.

 

This time Oikawa joins Yaku in punching Kuroo. All of them are in high spirits as they start heading towards the party, Bokuto leading the way with an infectious smile.

 

* * *

  
  


Oikawa can feel the music in his feet more than he can hear it as they approach the door to the apartment. It’s even too loud for Bokuto who has both hands over his ears. Kuroo rolls his eyes at them and knocks on the door. A boy a bit taller than Kuroo with short dark brown hair answers the door. He slaps Kuroo on the back and gestures for all of them to come in.

 

“Make yourselves at home! If you need anything just holler!” The boy shouts as he walks away.

 

Yaku looks at Kuroo.

 

“We’re not going to see him again are we?

 

“Nope.”

 

Yaku face palms and shakes his head. Kuroo pats him on the shoulder and tries to reassure the libero that everything is fine and that they’re completely safe. The four of them stay huddled in a small corner of the living room for a while until Bokuto sees someone he knows and goes off to talk to them. Kuroo also spots someone else he knows and tells Yaku and Oikawa he’ll back in a bit, which means a couple of hours in Kuroo language.

 

At some point, someone hands Oikawa a red solo cup and tells him to have a sip. The guy is clearly drunk and Oikawa has no intention of drinking the cup’s contents so he quietly walks away before the other guy can notice. Yaku had also ventured off somewhere but he promised Oikawa he’d be back. So Oikawa’s on his own right now.

 

The apartment has become too crowded and Oikawa decides to go stand outside for a bit. He walks out to the balcony and leans against the railing. It’s starting to get dark, he didn’t realize they’d been here for so long. Just for a little bit, Oikawa allows himself to become absorbed in his thoughts while he stares out at the city. It’s a lot noisier in Tokyo. Oikawa misses the open spaces of Miyagi and the quiet nights. He misses being able to see the stars clearly. He misses his old team. Not that he doesn’t like Kuroo, Yaku, and Bokuto, it’s just that he hasn’t adjusted to the change yet. He misses the relationship he had with Iwaizumi before they started dating, before Minori came into the picture. Oikawa shakes his head. He came here to forget about Iwaizumi, not miss him.

 

Oikawa unconsciously takes a sip out of the cup in his hands and immediately spits it out. The liquid is nasty, the texture resembles milk and the taste is both acidic and spicy. He needs something to wash the revolting taste out of his mouth. Oikawa dumps his cup in one of the trash cans in the kitchen as he makes his way to the bathroom. There was no water on the counter and people are blocking the kitchen sink so he’ll just have to settle for bathroom tap water.

 

The hallway to the bathroom is dimly lit. Oikawa can see the orange glow of the bathroom light  and a couple pictures on the wall but that’s it. He slips past a couple dancing in the middle of the hall and closes the bathroom door behind him. He cups his hands under the sink and gathers some water before bringing it to his lips. The water is nice and cool and it helps wash out the taste of that awful liquid. He’s too busy drinking that he doesn’t notice someone else step into the bathroom until they’re directly behind him.

 

“Well if it isn’t Oikawa Tooru” a voice drawls.

 

Oikawa freezes. He would recognize that voice anywhere, the smug tone and taunting pitch are unmistakeable. He slowly looks into the mirror and sees the reflection of the boy he never wanted to see agian, Minori. Oikawa lowers his hands and wipes them on this jeans without breaking contact with the other boy. Minori is taller than the last time he saw him. He’s no longer Oikawa’s height anymore, now he’s only about a couple centimeters shorter than Matsukawa. But he still has the same slicked back black hair and sly green eyes.

 

“I never expected to run into you here” Minori continues.

 

“That makes two of us” Oikawa replies curtly. Minori ignores him.

 

“I heard that you were going to Tokyo too but I never expected to actually see you. This is just great. We can go back to the good old days when I got to see you everyday after class.”

 

Oikawa clenches his teeth. He does not want to relive his third year of high school again. That was torture. Minori had sure to make his life as difficult as possible without leaving any evidence that he ever did anything. So he always got away with it, but Oikawa also never said anything. Oikawa finally looks away from the bathroom mirror and moves to try and exit the bathroom. But Minori grabs Oikawa’s shoulders and spins him around so his back is pressed against the sink. Minori leers down at Oikawa and leans in so his face is right next to Oikawa’s ear, but he does let go of Oikawa’s shoulders.

 

“Don’t think you can escape me Tooru. Hajime may not be mine anymore but you always will be” Minori whispers coldly.

 

Oikawa shivers as Minori breathes down his neck. But then he’s pulling back and Oikawa is forced to watch Minori slowly exit the bathroom while keeping eye contact with him the whole time. Once the bathroom door closes, Oikawa sinks to the floor and closes his eyes. He can’t handle this. University was already hard enough with him still hung up on Iwaizumi. But now Minori’s here and he plans on torturing Oikawa again. _How is he suppose to live with that? What did Minori mean when he said that Iwaizumi isn’t his anymore? Who broke it off?_ Oikawa thought they stayed together even after graduation. Oikawa can feel the beginnings of a panic attack and knows he needs to calm down. So he pulls his knees up to his chest and leans his head back against the counter. It’s times like these when he wishes he could just drown out the rest of the world.

 

 

* * *

  


“Have you seen Oikawa?”

 

“No I thought he was with you.”

 

“I thought he was with you.”

 

Yaku had come back to the living room after a while to make sure the setter was ok but he didn’t see any sign of him. That’s when he went to go look for Kuroo, thinking that the setter might have gone off to find Kuroo. But Kuroo hadn’t seen Oikawa either. Yaku was starting to worry. Hopefully Bokuto had seen him, but they hadn’t tracked down the wing spiker yet.

 

“I’ll call Oikawa and you call Bokuto” Yaku instructs.

 

Kuroo pulls out his phone and dials Bokuto’s number while Yaku dials Oikawa’s. Yaku can hear his phone ringing and is hopeful, but then it goes to voicemail. Yaku scowls. _Why isn’t that idiot picking up his phone?!_ Yaku tries again but it goes to voicemail a second time. Yaku turns to Kuroo to see if he’s had any luck but Kuroo looks just as lost.

 

“Alright. The only other option is to just go look for him. If we split up we’ll have a better chance of finding him” Yaku explains calmly, but he’s freaking out inside. He’s angry at himself for leaving the other alone, but now is not the time to be feeling guilty.

 

Kuro squeezes Yaku’s shoulder and gives him a comforting nod before splitting off. Yaku turns his phone volume all the way up in case Oikawa decides to call him. He’s going crazy with worry. He’s only been with Oikawa once when he had an attack, and it was terrifying. It happened after practice when Oikawa had overworked himself and Yaku had tried to get him to stop. He managed to help Oikawa through it but Oikawa made him promise not to tell anyone. Yaku had reluctantly agreed because he wanted to get Oikawa back up to his room. But it killed him knowing that Oikawa didn’t want to rely on any of them for help. He needs to find Oikawa as soon as possible.

 

Bokuto is heading back to the living room to rejoin with Kurro, Yaku, and Oikawa when someone suddenly bumps into him. Both of them stumble back a couple steps and Bokuto rushes to apologize but the other guy is already walking away. Bokuto frowns, that’s weird. He brushes himself off and looks in the direction the other guy came from. It looks like he just came from the bathroom. Now that Bokuto thinks about it, he needs to go. Bokuto almost trips as he walks down the dark hallway but he catches himself. When he looks up he sees that the bathroom door is closed but the light is on. _Should I knock?_

 

Bokuto cautiously approaches the door and knocks lightly.

 

“Hello? Is anyone in there?”

 

There’s no reply. Bokuto hesitates for a minute, hand hovering above the doorknob. He needs to go but he doesn’t want to barge in on someone. He can hold it, but now he’s curious. _What if someone needs help in there?_ After another minute of hesitation Bokuto finally decides to just open the door. He grabs the doorknob and slowly pulls the door open. He is not prepared for what he sees next.

 

“Oikawa?! What happened? Are you Ok!” Bokuto frantically asks.

 

The setter has his knees pulled to his chest with his arms wrapped around his legs and his head is leaned back against the counter but his eyes are hazy. He doesn’t seem to be breathing well either. Bokuto doesn’t quite know what to do but he knows he has to do something. Bokuto closes the bathroom door and kneels in front of Oikawa and tries to get the other to respond to him.

 

“Oikawa, can you hear me?”

 

Although his eyes are hazy, Oikawa seems to be able to focus on Bokuto and nods.

 

“I’m ok Bo-chan. I just need a minute” Oikawa whispered tiredly.

 

Bokuto didn’t expect Oikawa to be able to talk in his state so he’s a bit surprised when he hears the nickname Oikawa’s given him.

 

“A-are you sure?”

 

“Yeah. This has happened before, I just need a bit” Oikawa murmurs.

 

“If you’re sure.” Bokuto replies quietly.

 

Oikawa may say he’s fine, but Bokuto’s not about to just leave him like this. So he sits down on Oikawa’s left and puts a hand on his arm to let Oikawa knows he’s there. To his surprise, Oikawa leans in and lays his head on  Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto is quick to wrap his arm around the setter’s waist and drapes his jacket over Oikawa. He doesn’t see Oikawa’s own jacket lying around so he must have left it somewhere else in the apartment. But he’s more than happy to loan Oikawa his. If that’s what he needs than he’ll do it. He may not understand what Oikawa is going through right now but he knows that he wants to do everything he can to help him.

 

After a couple of minutes Bokuto feels Oikawa relax. His breathing is so calm that Bokuto thinks the other has fallen asleep, but his eyes reveal the exhaustion he’s really feeling. Just then, Bokuto’s phone goes off. Both of them jump and Bokuto scrambles to unlock his phone. He receives a multitude of texts all at once. All of them are from Kuroo and they’re frantic. He’s trying to locate Oikawa.

 

“Is that Yaku?” Oikaw whispers.

 

“Actually it’s Kuroo. But I’m sure Yaku’s looking for you too.” Bokuto whispers back.

 

“Oh, I should probably check my texts” Oikawa says as he pulls out his phone.

 

Bokuto tries to send Kuroo a text saying that Oikawa’s with him and that he’s resting but it won’t send. When he looks over at Oikawa he sees that he’s also having the same problem. Oikawa puts his phone back in his pocket and moves to stand up, but Bokuto reaches out and grabs his wrist.

 

“What are you doing? You look like you’re about to collapse, you need to rest.”

 

“Trust me, I’d love to do that but I know Yaku and he’s probably freaking out right now. Also I don’t want to get on Tetsu-chan’s bad side. He’s probably pretty mad by now.” Oikawa explains.

 

“Yeah you’re right. But at least let me help you.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Bokuto stands and pulls Oikawa up with him. Oikawa is a bit unsteady on his feet but he doesn’t have to worry when he feels Bokuto place a steadying hand on both his shoulders. Bokuto beams at Oikawa and takes one of Oikawa’s hands in one of his own before gently guiding them out of the bathroom.

 

Bokuto leads them down the dark hallway and out into the kitchen. There are significantly more people in the apartment then there were when they first arrived. There’s barely enough room to breathe. People start to bump into them and Oikawa feels his hand slipping out of Bokuto’s. He’s shoved into the middle of the mass of people before he can adjust his grip. Bokuto whirls around the second he feels Oikawa’s hand slip out of his grasp. But he’s too late, Oikawa is already being shoved into the mass of people.

 

“Oikawa!” Bokuto shouts, but his voice is drowned out by the beat of the music.

 

He tries to shove his way through the hoard of people, but it seems like there’s an endless amount of bodies in his way. His gold eyes scan the crown searching for familiar brown curls but he can’t see anything. He can’t get back out and he can’t get in any further, he’s stuck. Bokuto cups his hands to his face and is about to shout Oikawa’s name again when he feels a hand tug his shirt. He glances over and sees Yaku looking up at him with panic-stricken eyes.

 

“Where’s Oikawa!?” the libero yells.

 

“In there!” Bokuto points to the middle of the group they are currently stuck in. “I was holding his hand but then we got separated!”

 

“I’ll try and get him! You find Kuroo! We’ll need his help!” Yaku shouts as he slips in between a small gap of people.

 

Bokuto is torn between wanting to help find Oikawa and going to find Kuroo. Luckily he doesn’t have to decide when he spots the distinctive bed head hairstyle across the room. Bokuto weaves in between couples until he is within reach and grabs Kuroo’s arm. Kuroo immediately turns around and cat-like eyes meet gold ones. Bokuto jerks his head to the side and mouths Oikawa’s name. Kuroo nods curtly and motions for Bokuto to stay where he is as he heads into the fray.

 

The music is overwhelming and the strobe lights are making his head spin. No matter which direction he turns Oikawa can’t seem to find a way out. He’s been bumped into multiple times and he’s getting increasingly more panicked by the second. There’s no way out.

 

“Oikawa!”

 

Oikawa looks all around him. He hears his name, but it’s quiet. He can’t tell where it’s coming from.

 

“Oikawa!”

 

 _There it is again._ The voice is getting closer. Oikawa does his best to try and stay in one spot but it’s difficult with all the people ramming into him.

 

“Oikawa! Over here!”

 

This time the voice is loud and clear, it’s as if the person is only a couple of feet away from him. Oikawa realizes why when he spots Yaku struggling to squeeze between a passionate couple to get to him. The small libero manages to sidestep around them and quickly reaches for Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa meets him halfway and traps Yaku’s hand in a death grip. Yaku doesn’t say anything about it but he does give Oikawa a relieved look before it turns into one of worry again. He starts to pull them in the direction he came from and Oikawa can feel his friend’s desperation in the way he shoves past people without hesitation. Oikawa can see the exit when it’s suddenly blocked by a pair of tall boys, probably seniors, who are each holding a bottle of some dark liquid. Yaku glares at them and tries to go around them but they don’t budge. One of the boys steps forward and grabs Oikawa’s arm forcefully. Oikawa yelps and tries to yank his arm back. Yaku’s eyes lock onto the guy holding Oikawa and he’s about to kick the guy in the shin when both boys are suddenly yanked backwards. Kuroo and Bokuto are pulling the seniors back and shoving them away.

 

“Get away from them!” Kuroo spits.

 

The seniors send a glare over their shoulders before stalking off to some other room in the apartment. Bokuto steps forward as if he’s going to chase them down still and Kuroo’s right behind him when Yaku speaks up.

 

“Guys stop. We need to leave” Yaku commands seriously.

 

Kuroo and Bokuto look behind them and see Oikawa on the verge of collapse and decide against chasing the seniors down. Yaku lets go of Oikawa’s hand as Kuro steps up next to the setter and lets Oikawa put his arm around him as support. Kuro makes sure to put an arm around Oikawa’s waist once the other is close enough. Together, they all make it out of the apartment without any other problems and quickly head back to the dorms.

 

They’ve make it safely back to campus when Oikawa removes his arm from around Kuroo’s shoulders. Kuroo instantly takes his hand off Oikawa’s waist to give him some space. Oikawa stops in his tracks and bows his head.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Yaku, Kuroo, and Bokuto share a confused look.

 

“Why?” Bokuto asks.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong” Kuroo says, equally confused.

 

“I made you all worry about me and caused all these” Oikawa begins.

 

“Oikawa stop. Like Kuroo said, you didn’t do anything wrong. Yes we did worry about you, but that’s because you’re our friend. We’re happy to be here for you when you need it, so don’t apologize” Yaku demands.

 

“Yeah, don’t be afraid to ask us for help!” Bokuto enthusiastically chimes in.

 

A smile makes its way onto Oikawa’s face and he looks up. His three friends are all looking at him with matching smiles and Oikawa knows that he can trust them.

 

“Thank you” Oikawa breathes.

 

“No problem pretty boy” Kuroo grins.

  
Yaku elbows Kuroo in the side and they all laugh. The four of them start to head to to their own dorm rooms, but not before they each give Oikawa’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. Oikawa has never been more grateful to have friends like them.


	2. We Need Backup

Life at university goes back to normal after that. Kuroo made sure the four of them never had to go back to his chemistry partner's apartment ever again. Oikawa managed to find the courage to tell each of his friend’s about his anxiety and as a result, the four of them all grew much closer. Oikawa feels a lot lighter knowing that he has friends to rely on and now he doesn’t have to keep his anxiety a secret. Yaku even commented about Oikawa's attitude the other day saying how he looks a lot better when he’s happy.

 

Everything is going great. Oikawa is excelling in all his classes, he has great friends, and the volleyball team is finally started to synchronize. So of course life decides now is the perfect time to mess with Oikawa, because he’s not suppose to be happy.

 

Oikawa is walking to his business class when he spots a familiar figure. Minori sees Oikawa at the exact same time and he grins at the setter as he slowly encroaches on his space. Oikawa doesn’t dare move even when Minori steps in close enough for their noses to touch. The taller boy moves his head to the side so he can talk directly into Oikawa’s ear like he did the night of the party.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you. I was wondering when I’d get to see you again. Did you know that my class is just next door? Minori taunts.

 

Oikawa closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to look Minori in the eye and nods slowly.

 

“No? Well now you know. I look forward to seeing you every morning from now on” Minori murmurs sweetly.

 

It’s disgusting. Oikawa hates the false sweetness of Minori’s tone. He desperately wants to tell the other off but he also knows that he can’t. If he resists, then Minori will make sure Oikawa stays miserable for the rest of university. So he tolerates it. When Oikawa opens his eyes again he sees Minori pull back exactly like last time, but instead of walking away like at the party he gives Oikawa a twisted smile before disappearing into his classroom. Oikawa takes a deep breath to compose himself before tightening his grip on his backpack and slipping into his own classroom.

 

At volleyball practice, his friends notice that he is off but he manages to convince them that it’s about the past and he’ll get over it. It’s not exactly a lie, but it’s also not the whole truth.

 

Lying starts to become Oikawa’s specialty. He’s able to put up a very convincing facades so that not even Yaku notices what’s going on. He almost gets caught one day when Bokuto sees Minori talking to Oikawa and asks who he is. Oikawa easily persuades the wing spiker that Minori is just a classmate who needed to borrow notes from someone. He feels guilty for lying to his friends all the time, but he can’t let them know. Not only will Minori make his life harder if he finds out Oikawa told, but he’ll also make sure to torment his friends. And that is the last thing Oikawa wants.

 

With each passing day, Oikawa feels himself start to lose control of his life. He’s not eating much anymore and he’s barely sleeping. Minori has become more aggressive and his insults are a lot more biting now. He’s no longer just taunting Oikawa about his presence in Oikawa’s life, he’s telling Oikawa reasons why Iwaizumi left him and why he’s a pathetic friend. It’s getting to Oikawa, all of it. His facades are starting to slip and he doesn’t know how he’s going to keep his friends out of his mess when they find out.

 

The only thing Minori hasn't done yet is physically hurt him. But that's probably going to happen soon with the direction things are headed now. Oikawa can only hope Minori won't hit him in places people will see. If he does, Oikawa's secret will be out.

 

 

* * *

  


“Have you noticed Oikawa lately?”

 

“What about him?”

 

“Just, everything. He looks exhausted all the time and he looks way thinner than he did at that party a month ago.” Yaku remarks slowly.

 

“Now that you mention it he does look pretty bad. I mean, even volleyball isn't making him happy anymore. And he hasn't been spending hours doing his hair like normal” Kuroo replies.

 

Yaku runs a hand through his short hair. The two of them don't have an afternoon class until later so they usually hang out together during that time. Right now they are sitting under one of the trees in the campus park. It's a warm sunny day but the mood right now is the opposite of sunny.

 

“Has he talked to you?” Kuroo asks.

 

“No.”

 

“Oh. I thought he would have since he seems to be the closest to you.”

 

“He's close to all of us, don't discredit yourself” Yaku scolds.

 

“Then why hasn't he told us anything?”

 

Yaku has no answer for that.

 

“Should we try and investigate?” Kuro finally suggests.

 

“No. I don't want to invade his privacy. Stop giving me that look. I know we're already doing it but I don't want to snoop through his room ok? I think we need backup” Yaku comments.

 

“Backup?”

 

“His old teammates, preferably the third years. They probably knew him best.”

 

“That's not a bad idea. But we don't even know them” Kuroo points out.

 

“But I know someone who does.”

 

“Well if you think this will help Oikawa then I'm all in. But first we need to tell Bo, and then we need to find the reason why Oikawa's not doing well.”

 

“Right. Well let's tell Bokuto as soon as possible. He has a class that's a couple doors down from Oikawa's right after Oikawa finishes his afternoon one. So he can probably help find out what's bothering him” Yaku explains.

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

Kuroo pulls out his phone pulls up Bokuto’s contact.

 

**To: Brokuto**

 

_bro we need ur help_

 

 **From** : **Brokuto**

 

_sure what's up_

 

**To: Brokuto**

 

_we need u to find out what's wrong with pretty boy I no u have a class right after his that's a couple doors down_

 

 **From** : **Brokuto**

 

_I'm on it but y am I doing this?_

 

**To: Brokuto**

 

_something is srly wrong w him he always looks tired and sad and he is getting rly thin_

 

**From: Brokuto**

 

_yeah I did notice that well I'll text u when I find out_

 

**To: Brokuto**

 

_thanks_

 

**From: Brokuto**

 

_no prob_

 

Kuroo pockets his phone and tells Yaku that Bokuto is on it. Yaku nods and leans back against the tree.

 

“Why can't things just stay normal for once? the libero sighs.

 

“That's a great question that I would gladly answer if I thought the world was actually a nice place” Kuroo replies.

 

Yaku jabs him in the side. The two lapse into silence as they think about all the things that could be bothering Oikawa. Yaku closes his eyes as he wishes that things could just be easy for once. Oikawa could use a break from all the crap life throws at him.

  


* * *

  


Bokuto leans against the wall at the top of the staircase. Oikawa’s class is almost over and Bokuto plans on catching the setter before he leaves. Only one other person is standing in the hallway. A tall guy with slicked black hair and steely green eyes is standing across the door to Oikawa's classroom. He has his hands in his pockets and his left foot is tapping the floor rapidly, Bokuto figures it's probably a habit. Other than that his height the guy seems pretty non threatening. Bokuto has see him talking to Oikawa before outside, but he has never seen him near a classroom before.

 

Bokuto doesn't usually come by Oikawa's classroom even though it's in the same hallway as his class because he's almost always late. But today is different, and he has a bad feeling about it.

 

The bell rings and a flood of students pour out of the classroom. Bokuto sees Oikawa emerge in the middle of the hoard and pushes off the wall to go and intercept Oikawa. Except he isn't the only one who saw the opportunity. The boy Bokuto was waiting with in the hall also approaches Oikawa, and he gets there first.

 

The boy grabs Oikawa roughly by the arm and pulls him off to the side so they aren't blocking the classroom door. He grabs both of Oikawa's arms in his hands so tight that Oikawa's face contorts in pain. The boy leans in and starts whispering something in Oikawa's ear. Bokuto’s had enough by now and he storms over to the pair and yanks the other boy off Oikawa hard enough to make him stumble into the opposite wall.

 

Bokuto turns around and gives the offending boy a death glare. He doesn't even have to say a word before the other boy is storming off. Bokuto turns back to Oikawa who's wrapped his arms around himself as a form of protection.

 

“Thanks Bo-chan. But you didn't need to do that.” Oikawa murmurs.

 

“Oikawa, he was hurting you. That can't possibly be ok. Who is he?”

 

Oikawa quickly looks off to the side. Bokuto frowns. Getting an answer out of Oikawa is going to be harder than he thought.

 

“Please Oikawa, I want to help you” Bokuto pleads.

 

“I know you do but I have it under control” Oikawa says more firmly.

 

“It doesn't look like you do. Whatever it is, you don't have to do it alone” Bokuto declares.

 

Oikawa swallows and looks down at his hands. He's clearly torn by some internal conflict and it's painful to watch. Bokuto knows this is his only chance to convince Oikawa to open up so he needs to chose his words carefully.

 

“Seeing you in pain and not being able to help you is a thousand times worse than any kick or black eye. I know you think that keeping your problems to yourself is protecting your friends but it's actually doing the opposite. Please, just let us in.” Bokuto begs.

 

“Minori” Oikawa's whisper is so quiet it can barely be called one. But Bokuto heard it loud and clear.

 

“Thank you” Bokuto whispers back.

 

He steps forward carefully and makes eye contact with Oikawa. The setter doesn't cower and his brown eyes are less fearful and more curious now. He steps away from the wall and stares at the wing spiker. Bokuto takes that as his cue to continue and he carefully wraps his arms around the shorter male before pulling him in close.

 

Oikawa clams up for a second before relaxing into Bokuto's hold. They stay like for what seems like only a second before Oikawa pulls back. He looks calmer and Bokuto isn't afraid to let him go now.

 

“You should probably go to class” Oikawa remarks.

 

“I guess.”

 

“Seriously though. Go to class Bo-chan I don't want to make you late.”

 

“That's cute, you think I get to class on time. Oikawa, I've been late literally every day since school started” Bokuto tells the setter.

 

Oikawa lets out a huff of air and smiles. He punches Bokuto lightly in the arm and tells him to go to class before he sticks Yaku on him. That gets Bokuto going. He takes off after he makes sure Oikawa is all the way downstairs and outside safely. Now that Oikawa has started opening up, helping him should much easier. Bokuto keeps that mindset as he pulls out his phone. All he has to do is tell Kuroo now.

  


* * *

  


**From: Brokuto**

 

_I found what's up w Oikawa. Some guy named Minori has been harassing him_

 

**To: Brokuto**

 

_who is dis guy imma make sure he regrets this. Also r u sure?_

 

**From: Brokuto**

 

_100% sure Oikawa told me himself. The name of the guy, I figured out that he's been doing it for a while cause I've seen him around Oiks before_

 

**To: Brokuto**

 

_thanks I'll tell Yaku keep looking out 4 Oikawa_

 

**From: Brokuto**

 

_Will do!_

 

Kuroo relays the new information to Yaku after they've finished all their afternoon classes. The two of them usually walk back to the dorm rooms together. Yaku got a dark look on his face when Kuroo tells him about Minori. Yaku then told Kuroo that one of the second year Seijou members had told him what happened between Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

 

Apparently Yaku had spent his class time researching Oikawa's high school career through his volleyball teammates. When Kuro asked how he got their numbers Yaku only replied with a “it's a team mom thing.”

 

Yaku also said he was waiting on a reply from someone named Yahaba who had promised to get the other Seijou third years’ phone numbers for him.

 

They're halfway back to the dorms when Yaku's phone goes off. The libero whips out his phone and looks at the new text message. It's from Yahaba, he got the phone numbers Yaku needed. Yaku owes this kid big time. He quickly unlocks his phone and starts a group chat with the former Seijou third years, excluding Iwaizumi, because he doesn't know how well that would go.

 

“I just the phone numbers and set up a group chat” Yaku tells Kuroo.

 

“Good, one step closer.”

 

**Yaku added Hanamaki and Matsukawa to the chat**

 

 **Yaku** : Hi, I'm on the volleyball team with Oikawa in Tokyo, my name is Yaku and I was actually wondering if you could help us out. Oikawa's being harassed by some guy named Minori, your teammates said you guys might be able to help

 

Yaku is pleasantly surprised when he gets an immediate response

 

 **Hanamaki** : I AM GOING TO KILL THAT GUY WHAT’S HE BEEN DOING TO TOORU?!

 

 **Matsukawa** : he means of course we’ll help, Tooru’s our friend and we're pissed that Minori is still trying to ruin his life

 

 **Yaku** : thanks

 

 **Hanamaki** : what do u need us to do? I've got some connections at that school

 

 **Yaku** : don't worry about that part, I know the perfect people for that job, I just need some help coming up with ideas on how to get rid of this guy

 

 **Matsukawa** : that's a bit hard bc we didn't actually get rid of him

 

 **Hanamaki** : Minori and Hajime were a couple until about two days after graduation. That's when Hajime finally came to his senses and dumped that manipulative monster. Can't believe they even dated, UGH

 

 **Matsukawa** : Minori is probably trying to get revenge through Tooru so my only suggestion is to involve Hajime bc it's really about him

 

 **Hanamaki** : but is it really? What if Minori just hates Tooru and likes to torture him?

 

 **Yaku** : actually I think it's both. I don't really want to involve Iwaizumi bc I don't know if he'll want to help

 

 **Hanamaki** : ...should we tell him?

 

 **Matsukawa** : probs. Yaku, Hajime made a terrible mistake but u have to know that he really does regret it, he's also Tooru’s childhood friend so he knows him the best. And he wants to be a part of Tooru’s life again, always has since he realized his mistake, he's just been too chicken to try and fix it. He thinks Tooru hates him. I'm not defending what he did, bc he was def wrong but I am defending who he is now

 

 **Yaku** : wow that's a lot to take in. I suppose it would be ok to let him help. But only if u guys reach out first

 

 **Hanamaki** : I'll text him 2nite and get back to u 2m

 

 **Matsukawa** : don't worry we've got this

 

 **Yaku** : thank you, this means a lot

 

 **Hanamaki** : don't mention it Tooru's our friend and we're happy 2 help

 

Yaku turns to tell Kuroo that they've officially got backup when he realizes Kuroo is leaning over his shoulder.

 

“Were you reading my texts over my shoulder?” Yaku laughs.

 

Kuroo shrugs lazily.

 

“Hey, now you don't have to explain it so what's the problem?”

 

The two friends exchange a look before smiling at each other. They've got a plan now, and Yaku is going to make sure it succeeds.

  


* * *

  


**To** : **Hajime**

 

hey remember when u told me u wanted to be a part of Oikawa's life again?

 

 **From** : **Hajime**

 

yes?

 

**To: Hajime**

 

well now’s ur chance. He needs ur help

 

**From: Hajime**

 

what's wrong?

 

**To: Hajime**

 

ur psycho ex is harassing him and his new teammates need help bc he won't back off

 

**From: Hajime**

 

shit

 

**To: Hajime**

 

I never said it was gonna be easy

 

**From: Hajime**

  
what do I need to do?


	3. Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a fight scene in this chapter

Oikawa is glad he told Bokuto, really. He doesn't regret that. But ever since then Minori has gotten much worse. Bokuto has made it his goal to watch out for Oikawa after his afternoon class so Minori knows better than to mess with Oikawa there. But Bokuto only shares one class near his, so Minori has plenty of other options.

 

Minori “walks” Oikawa to all his morning classes because they're in the same building as his. He's getting dangerously close to Oikawa. He pulls Oikawa to his side and keeps a death grip on his arm as they walk as if Oikawa is his prisoner, and in a sense he is. Minori has been a lot more physical too. Oikawa has bruises shaped like handprints on his arms and big dark purple ones on his back. He changes in the school bathroom before practice so no one sees. But it's getting harder to hide them. He's running out of concealer for his arms.

 

Oikawa sighs as he slips on a light grey hoodie. He’s glad that the weather is starting to get cold because now he is able to just put on a sweatshirt and wear long sleeves instead of making excuses for why he’s wearing a jacket in eighty degree weather. Volleyball is still an issue, but he doesn’t as much concealer anymore so that’s a plus.

 

Oikawa shuffles out of his room and goes to lie on the sofa in the living room. He gets to sit down for maybe a minute when he hears a knocking on his door. Oikawa tenses and slowly turns to face the door. His heart rate starts to increase and he has to remind himself to stay calm so he doesn’t spiral into a panic attack. Luckily he hasn’t had one in front of Minori yet. If he found out about Oikawa’s anxiety it would be over.

 

The knocking continues, it doesn’t speed up or get any louder, it just keeps going, which is possibly even more creepy. When it doesn’t stop even after five straight minutes Oikawa knows he has to answer the door and he has an idea of who it is, but he doesn’t want it to be true.

 

“You can do this” Oikawa tells himself.

  
Oikawa straightens out his hoodie and tries to make himself look as confident as possible. It would have worked if he hadn’t looked in the mirror by the kitchen and saw what he actually looked like. The bags under his eyes are so prominent that a whole bottle of concealer wouldn't have fixed it. His usually soft brown curls lack their fluffiness and his arms and fingers look much skinnier. Oikawa rolls down his sleeves before he can dwell on the marks covering his arms. The look is in his eyes is what Oikawa hates the most. He looks lifeless, he can’t remember the last time he smiled it’s been so long. Oikawa has to tear his gaze away from the mirror before he can forget what he’s suppose to be doing.

 

Oikawa walks the rest of the way to the door and and undoes the lock, but not the chain. He wants to see who’s behind the door first. He’s greeted by a pair of intense green eyes and a smirk. Oikawa wants to scream but nothing comes out, he can’t believe Minori found out which dorm was his. He had kept it hidden so well for a while because he knew that once Minori found out where he lived he would be done for.

 

“Tooru, it’s just me. Won’t you let me in?” Minori purrs.

 

Oikawa reels back in disgust. He still hasn’t gotten used to Minori using his first name, and the way he said it just now leaves Oikawa’s skin crawling. For once, he feels himself being able to resist the other.

 

“How did you find me?” Oikawa demands, eyes cold.

 

“Come on now, haven’t I already said this? You can’t escape me. Now open this door.”

 

“No.”

 

Minori’s eyes widen a fraction in shock.

  
  
“I’m trying to be nice here Tooru, but if you don’t listen to me than I don’t know what might happen.”

 

“Go away.”

 

“I don’t know where this defiance is coming from but it needs to stop” Minori warns, voice turning threatening.

 

Oikawa’s beyond scared but he knows he has to act now. Minori knows where he lives and if he can’t get the other to leave him alone on his own territory then he’ll be screwed doing the school day.

 

“Ok. You had your chance. I hope you’re ready” Minori spits.

 

Bam! The door chain snaps and the door is rammed into. The door groans with the effort of being forced open. Oikawa scrambles away, heart racing. His heart is beating so fast that he’s afraid it will burst out of his chest.

  
  
“I warned you not to defy me!” Minori roars as he shoves his way into the room.

 

Oikawa finds himself being thrown to the ground roughly. A crushing weight is suddenly on top of him and Oikawa kicks as hard as he can to throw it off. Minori is caught off guard and tumbles to the side. Oikawa sees his chance and throws himself onto the other boy before he can get back up. He gets to be on top for about a second until Minori grabs Oikawa’s hair and yanks him off. Oikawa yelps as he’s yanked to his feet. Minori grabs the front of Oikawa’s shirt and throws him against one of the walls and then quickly grabs one of his arms to pull him back to the ground like he’s some kind of yo-yo.

 

Oikawa stays on his knees after that. His body can’t handle being thrown around like a rag doll in this state. Minori also gets to his knees until he’s facing Oikawa. Then he grabs Oikawa’s chin with one hand and jerks his face up until Oikawa is forced to make eye contact with him.

 

“Do you know why I chose you?” Minori sneers.

 

“No” Oikawa whispers fearfully.

 

“It’s because it’s just so easy. You’ve always been an easy target you know, so fragile. Just seeing your expression when you found your precious Iwa-chan with me was priceless!” Minori crows.

 

Oikawa clenches his teeth. He doesn’t want to remember that day ever again. Minori relases Oikawa’s face and laughs as Oikawa turns his head to the side to avoid looking at him.

 

“Did Hajime tell you yet? He’s dating someone else now. True, it’s not me, but it’s also not you and that’s the important part. He’ll never see you as more than a friend, actually even less. I heard that you guys stopped talking after graduation” Minori comments cheerfully.

 

Oikawa looks down at the ground. It’s true, they did stop talking. It’s bad enough that Oikawa hasn’t accepted that fact yet. He doesn’t need Minori breaking into his dorm room reminding him of his failure on top of that.

 

“He’s really a sweet guy you know. The way he slings an arm around you as you walk home, how soft his lips are-” Minori rambles.

 

“Stop” Oikawa begs, voice laced with pain. “Please.”

 

Minori is silent for a moment.

 

“This is why you’re so fun to play with. You think this is painful? I’ll show you real pain.”

 

Minori pulls his hand back and slaps Oikawa across the face, hard. Oikawa’s head is forced to the side but he pulls it back quickly so he can glare at Minori. He doesn’t dare put a hand to his cheek to see how hard he’s been hit because he doesn’t want to give Minori the satisfaction. Oikawa’s done being this guy’s toy. He pulls himself to his feet and glares at Minori with hatred.

 

“Get. Out” Oikawa punctuates each word carefully making sure Minori hears how serious he is.

 

For the first time ever, Minori actually looks at Oikawa with fear. The taller boy stands up and brushes his shirt off.

 

“You’re going to regret this” Minori seethes.

 

“Probably. But right now I don’t” Oikawa replies cooly.

 

Minori sneers at Oikawa before walking towards the door and disappearing from sight. Oikawa is left standing unsteadily in the middle of a trashed dorm room. Once the realization of what happened sets in, Oikawa lets himself break down. He collapses onto the floor with his back touching the cool wood and covers his face with his hands. Things couldn’t possibly be worse.

  


* * *

  


Yesterday 1:00am

 

**To: Minori**

 

_I heard what you’ve been doing. Leave Oikawa alone_

 

**From: Minori**

 

_Well well if it isn’t Iwaizumi Hajime. I’ve missed your perfect grammar texts. But why do you care? You haven’t spoken to Tooru since you became my boyfriend_

 

**To: Minori**

 

_I care because he’s my friend and I’m not your boyfriend anymore. I regret ever being with you so you can’t use that against me_

 

**From: Minori**

 

_actually I can and no I won’t leave him alone he’s too much fun_

 

**To: Minori**

_Is this a game to you? Torturing other people? Because that’s just wrong_

 

**From: Minori**

 

_Maybe it is. But you can’t do anything about it, so stay out_

 

**To: Minori**

 

_You may think this is a game but I know him. This will destroy him. If you don’t stop I’ll get you expelled_

 

**From: Minori**

 

_That’s not very convincing Hajime_

 

**To: Minori**

 

_I’ll do anything just leave him alone_

 

**From: Minori**

 

_Oh that’s interesting. Hmmmm what do I want from you? Oh I got it. Kiss him_

 

**To: Minori**

 

_Are you serious?_

 

**From: Minori**

 

_Kiss him. But make sure he believes that it means you two are done for good._

 

**To: Minori**

 

_You’re a monster_

 

**From: Minori**

 

_Trust me I’ve been called much worse. Do it or I’ll make sure to destroy him slowly_

  
  


**To: Minori**

 

_Fine. But if you want this to work you have to have a part in it to. You have to convince Oikawa that I’m seeing someone else if he’s to believe that we're done for good when I kiss him_

 

**_From: Minori_ **

 

_I guess I can manage that. But if you tell anyone about this I’ll make sure Tooru suffers. So we have a deal?_

 

**To: Minori**

 

_Yes. But if you break your end of the bargain I’ll make sure you regret it_

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa doesn’t know how long he lies on the floor for. All he knows is that he’s drained of all energy and there’s no way he’s making it to any of his classes today. His fight with Minori earlier that morning has emotionally and physically exhausted him. A part of him is proud for finally sticking up for himself, but another part of him is terrified because he knows things can only get worse.

Oikawa pulls himself to a sitting position and closes his eyes. He’s not going to class today, but he’s definitely not staying here where Minori can find him. So Oikawa drags his sore body to his room and grabs his phone. He’s going out, but he knows better than to leave without his phone so he slips it into his jeans pocket. He could care less about what he’s wearing right now so instead of changing Oikawa simply unzips his jacket and tightens the belt around his jeans. It’s good enough.

Oikawa leaves his dorm room as fast as he can before he can think too much about what happened. When he gets outside he’s hit by a blast of icy air, but he ignores it. He has to get away from here. With one final glance back at the dorm rooms, Oikawa takes off running. The sooner he can get away from this wretched place the better.

  


* * *

  


“Hey isn’t that Oikawa?”

“What? Where?”

Yaku, Kuroo, and Bokuto are standing by the third floor window during passing period when Bokuto spots Oikawa. The trio immediately locks onto the figure running off the campus. The figure certainly looks like their friend, he’s about Oikawa’s height and he’s wearing the same outfit Oikawa was wearing yesterday. _Ok yeah it’s definitely him._ Yaku motions for Kuroo and Bokuto to follow him as he takes off down the hallway.

If it really is Oikawa then they need to find out where he’s going. Because if he didn’t tell any of them where he’s going then it must be serious. Yaku’s afraid it’s about Minori. Bokuto told them he hadn’t seen Minori in a while but Yaku thinks that’s because Minori is intimidated by the wing spiker. So it makes sense that he wouldn’t see Minori around Oikawa if he’s right next to Oikawa.

The three friends have made it off campus but they can no longer see the setter.

“Which way did he go? Bokuto asks.

Kuroo looks around and pauses for a second.

“Do you think he would have gone to the train station?”

“Why would you think that?” Yaku answers.

“Just a hunch. He seems like the kind of guy who would want to run away as far as possible from his problems. I don’t blame him. Don’t you remember after that party when he spent a whole three days locked in his room?”

“To be fair he did get traumatized.”

“Actually I think Kuroo’s right. Not about the running away but the train thing. The last time I talked to Oikawa he said that he was missing home and that he was planning on going back soon” Bokuto adds.

“Well that changes a lot, let’s go there then” Yaku says.

Yaku and Bokto are about to take off when Kuroo stops them.

“I know a shortcut. Also Yaku, I need you to contact the Seijou third years, we’re going to need their help.”

  


* * *

  


**To: Iwaizumi**

_Hey this is Yaku from Oikawa’s university volleyball team. I need your help_

**From: Iwaizumi**

_Is this about Oikawa?_

**To: Iwaizumi**

_Yes. He’s gone to the train station, we’re trying to catch him before he leaves. We think he’s trying to get back to Miyagi_

**From: Iwaizumi**

_I’m actually at the train station in Tokyo right now. I can look for him_

**To: Iwaizumi**

_Thanks! Wait what are you doing here?_

**From: Iwaizumi**

_Just meet me there as soon as you can_

**To: Iwaizumi**

_  
_Ok_ _

 


	4. You've Got Me Hooked

Oikawa stares at the dirty tile floor as he leans against one of the train station poles. He bought a ticket to Miyagi when he arrived and is currently trying to catch his breath. He ran all the way over here so he could get on the first train back to Miyagi. He plans on staying with his sister for a couple days when he gets back because he knows his parents would send him straight back if he tried to go home.

 

A mom with a young daughter walks past Oikawa and out of the corner of his eye he can see the girl giving him a curious look. Oikawa is confused for a moment when he remembers that Minori slapped him full force earlier that morning. He probably has a giant hand-print shaped mark on his cheek. Oikawa quickly pulls his hood over his head and makes sure to tug in the edges extra tight to hide the left side of his face.

 

A swift breeze ruffles his shirt as a new train arrives. His train should be coming in the next few minutes. Oikawa feels his phone vibrate but he doesn't bother to pull it out. He doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. He averts his gaze from the floor to look at the the opposite wall. How he wishes his train would just get here so he can get out of Tokyo. Oikawa feels his phone vibrate again. He's tempted to look but he has to stay strong. His phone is silent for a moment before it starts up again. Whoever is calling him is very persistent. But Oikawa's more stubborn, so he continues staring out at blank space.

 

“Oikawa” a deep voice calls.

 

Oikawa's eyes go wide and by habit he turns to the owner of the voice. Iwaizumi Hajime is standing in front of Oikawa holding his phone in his right hand with his signature scowl in place. He looks the same as Oikawa remembers him. His hair is still spiky, his fashion style is still terrible, and he looks as strong as ever. From the stunned look Iwaizumi is giving him Oikawa knows he doesn’t look the same, he probably looks terrible.

 

Iwaizumi lifts his gaze to try and make eye contact with Oikawa but the setter looks away. It’s partly because he doesn’t want to talk to Iwaizumi, but it’s also partly because he doesn’t want Iwaizumi to see the left side of face. He’ll want to know what happened and Oikawa doesn’t think he can hold himself together if he has to talk about it.

 

Iwaizumi slips his phone into his back jeans pocket and approaches Oikawa cautiously. Before he can get close enough to possibly see Oikawa’s face Oikawa starts talking and Iwaizumi stops in his tracks.

 

“Why are you here?” Oikawa asks, tone guarded.

 

“I need something from you” Iwaizumi replies evenly.

 

Oikawa clenches his fists but keeps his face turned the opposite direction. He can’t believe Iwaizumi thinks he can just ask something of him after what he did. _Who does he think he is?_ Oikawa tries not to let his anger slip into his voice but he knows a little bit does with his next question.

 

“What else could you possible want?”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

“Excuse me?” Oikawa hisses as he whips his head around.

 

“Oikawa, I swear I’ll never ask you for anything ever again if you do this one last thing for me.” Iwaizumi pleads.

 

Oikawa shakes his head in disbelief. He thought this morning was rough, but this moment right here takes the cake. He’s furious at Iwaizumi, but more than that he’s hurt. He thought Iwaizumi was better than this. He thought their relationship was stronger than this. Clearly he was wrong, and Iwaizumi asking him for a kiss when Oikawa knows he doesn’t actually love him feels like his heart is being ripped out. There’s only so much he can take.

 

“Aren’t you dating someone?” Oikawa weakly protests.

 

“That’s why I need your help.”

 

Oikawa closes his eyes, so that’s why. But the sooner he gets this over with the sooner he can get rid of Iwaizumi. He doesn’t want to see Iwaizumi ever again. So Oikawa opens his eyes and looks straight at Iwaizumi even though his heart is breaking just looking at his former friend, his second half.

 

“...you sure know how to break me Iwaizumi Hajime” Oikawa whispers softly.

 

Iwaizumi can taste the salt of Oikawa’s tears when the other leans in and gently presses his lips against Iwaizumi’s. He wanted-no, still wants Oikawa back in his life. But not like this, never like this. He should have tried to make up with Oikawa after he caught him with Minori. Actually, he never should have cheated in the first place.

 

Iwaizumi has only ever seen Oikawa cry once, and seeing him right now is just as painful if not more. He’s the reason Oikawa is in so much pain right now, and there’s nothing he can do that would even come close to an adequate apology. But he can try.

 

When Oikawa pulls back the devastation in his eyes is so great that Iwaizumi can almost feel his pain as if it were his own. Tears are running freely down his face and Oikawa doesn’t even try to wipe them away. That’s when Iwaizumi notices a hand-print shaped indent on Oikawa’s left cheek. Someone’s slapped him hard, and Iwaizumi knows exactly who it its. Seeing the evidence of violence on Oikawa fuels Iwaizumi’s anger and he knows now is the time to strike.

 

Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa’s wrist and starts dragging him towards the staircase that leads to the main floor of the station. When the setter realizes that he’s being dragged away from the platform he starts to resist. Oikawa tries desperately to pull his wrist back but Iwaizumi is stronger and Oikawa’s shoes have no traction so Iwaizumi is able to easily pull him along. To his credit, Oikawa puts up a pretty decent fight considering the state he’s in.

 

When they’re almost to the staircase Iwaizumi sees a flash of green as someone darts out from under the stairs. The person starts to head up the stairs but Iwaizumi immediately takes off and tackles the guy before he can get to the second step. Iwaizumi yanks the green hood off the figure and grabs a handful of the front of the guy’s shirt once he spins him around. Minori is looking up at Iwaizumi with a shocked and fearful look. Iwaizumi hauls Minori off the steps and shoves him forward in front of Oikawa who hasn’t moved since Iwaizumi left to tackle Minori.

 

Oikawa flinches and looks like he’s about to try and run when Iwaizumi gets behind Minori and grabs his arm and twists it behind his back.

 

“Give up Minori you’ve lost” Iwaizumi demands.

 

Minori tries to snarl at Iwaizumi from over his shoulder put Iwaizumi just pulls his arm harder. Once Minori figures out he can’t escape he fixes his gaze on Oikawa.

  
“What makes you think I’ve lost” Minori retorts. It’s meant for Iwaizumi but he’s looking directly at Oikawa.

 

“Let me tell you.” Iwaizumi scowls. “The only reason you’re going after Oikawa is because you like being the one causing him pain. But guess what? I’ve done much more to hurt him then you can even imagine. I’ve known him for way longer than you have and I’ve betrayed him in the worst way possible so really what you’ve done is nothing compared to me. And if you think that you’re about to hurt him once I leave you’re in for a surprise because I can easily get you kicked of school. In fact, I’m not going to wait. I’ve already got people turning you in and trust me, there’s plenty of evidence against you” Iwaizumi explains furiously.

 

Oikawa is staring at Iwaizumi in shock and Iwaizumi gives Minori just enough slack to see the expression on the monster’s face. Minori has a murderuous look in his eyes but Iwaizumi doesn’t care, he knows he’s won. So Iwaizumi shoves Minori to his feet and tells him to get lost with the warning that he’ll be expelled soon. Minori sprints up the steps as he tries to get away as fast as possible and soon he’s gone from sight.

 

Iwaizumi turns back to Oikawa and takes a good look at his friend. He’s gotten thin, too thin. Oikawa’s fingers are long and bony, unlike the smooth strong ones Iwaizumi remembers tossing a ball to him. Oikawa’s hair is hidden underneath his hood but Iwaizumi can tell that it lacks the normal bounce it used to have. His eyes have huge bags under them like he hasn’t slept in years and his cheekbones are too sharp. The scariest part is the handprint on his left cheek. The only good thing Iwaizumi can find is that Oikawa’s eyes are looking at him curiously, at least some of him is still alive.

 

“Oikawa, I’m so sorry. I can’t say it enough. I’m sorry for everything. I should have tried to talk with you and repair things. I never should have cheated. I’m the reason Minori went after you and the reason you suffered for so long. You don’t have to forgive me, but please just let me make sure Minori gets expelled before you shut me out” Iwaizumi pleads.

 

There’s a long pause before Oikawa finally sighs. He pulls off his hood and actually offers Iwaizumi a small smile as he walks up to him. Oikawa is close enough now that Iwaizumi can see the tear tracks on his face clearly. He’s not crying anymore but Iwaizumi still feels incredibly guilty. He meets Oikawa’s gaze when the other starts talking.

 

“I’m not going to shut you out. Yes you were stupid and you hurt me when you cheated. Honestly I was more devastated when you kissed me today then I was back then. But then you protected me and you’re helping me get rid of Minori. It’s all just so confusing” Oikawa sighs as he tries to explain himself. “Just tell me one thing. Are you trying to be friends with me again?”

 

Iwaizumi actually wants more than that. But he knows he needs to repair things with Oikawa slowly. He owes Oikawa that much.

 

“Yes. I want to be friends with you. I’ve wanted to be a part of your life again ever since-since graduation when we stopped talking” Iwaizumi admits.

 

Oikawa seems to contemplate this for a bit as he cracks his knuckles, a nervous habit he’s had since childhood. Finally he comes up with an answer.

 

“Alright Iwa-chan I guess we can start over. But that means you have to endure this nickname again.”

 

Iwaizumi has never been happier to hear that stupid name of his. Oikawa looks like his old self as he says it. His lips tug up into a smile and his eyes turn playful.

 

“That seems like a fair trade” Iwaizumi replies.

 

“Good. Oh, and I accept your shitty apology from earlier.”

 

“What? It wasn’t that bad” Iwaizumi protests.

 

“Well I think it was! You made me feel bad for you instead of the other way around!” Oikawa complains.

 

“How?”

 

“The part where you said you don’t have to forgive me but wait until Minori is taken care of before you shut me out” Oikawa says.

 

“Oh. My bad.”

 

Oikawa rolls his eyes but he looks a lot happier now. It’s like a weight has been lifted off of him.

 

“OIKAWA!”

 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa share a glance with each other before Oikawa is swarmed by people. Yaku is clinging onto the setter like his life depends on it and Bokuto is wrapping Oikawa’s upper body in a bone crushing hug. Kuroo ruffles Oikawa’s hair fondly and pats him on the arm. Suddenly two other familiar people are joining the group. Hanamki puts an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders once Bokuto lets go and Matsukawa grabs one of Oikawa’s hands and squeezes gently. Oikawa is surprised to see all of them.

 

Matsukawa moves to stand next to Iwaizumi once he’s let go of Oikawa.

 

“How’d it go?”

 

“Pretty terrible honestly. But somehow he still wants to be friends” Iwaizumi explains.

 

Matsukawa elbows him in the side and Iwaizumi glares at him. Matsukawa just gives him a lazy smile and goes back to watching Oikawa get swamped with questions.

 

It takes an hour, but Oikawa finally convinces everyone that he’s ok. But he had to promise to go to the infirmary when they back because all of them saw the handprint on his left cheek and freaked out. Oikawa tells them that Iwaizumi is going to help get Minori expelled so they don’t have to worry. Yaku looks relieved when he hears that. Iwaizumi chimes in then and says the process should take a couple of days and that he’ll stay in Tokyo until it’s done. Matsukawa and Hanamaki also decide to stay.

 

After that, they all decide to head back to the dorms. It’s only three in the afternoon but they’re all exhausted. On their walk back Hanamaki becomes surprisingly good friends with Yaku and Kuroo. But maybe it’s not that surprising considering Kuroo’s personality, but it’s definitely weird that Yaku gets along so well the pink haired boy. Matsukawa also becomes unlikely friends with Bokuto so Iwaizumi and Oikawa get to walk alone together in the back of their group.

 

The two childhoods friends stay silent the whole time but they don’t need words to know what the other is thinking. And for once, Oikawa feels like he can be happy.

 

* * *

 

It’s been almost a year since Oikawa last saw Minori. True to his word Iwaizumi got the monster expelled and he hadn't seen him since that day at the train station. It’s been almost a year since Oikawa and Iwaizumi became friends again. It’s been a month since Iwaizumi asked Oikawa out. And of course Oikawa said yes.

 

All of Oikawa’s bruises from when Minori had control over him have faded. He’s much happier now. Iwaizumi comes up to Tokyo to visit every other weekend. Yaku, Kuroo, and Bokuto are amazing friends. They still go out to his favorite cafe even when he’s not feeling down. They all come over to Oikawa’s place on Friday’s to watch Netflix. And they all constantly tease him about Iwaizumi, especially Yaku who is actually a very nosy mom.

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had a real first kiss a few weeks ago. It went much better than the train station one and Oikawa wasn’t left in tears. He still teases Iwaizumi about it sometimes, it’s one of the few things that gets him flustered.

  
Thinking back on the past feels weird for Oikawa. Some of the things that happened were so crazy that it seems like Oikawa made them up in his head. But he’s constantly reminded by Iwaizumi that what’s happening now is real. And he wouldn’t trade it for anything, he’s hooked on this life.


End file.
